Rina Fujimoto
Rina Fujimoto is the is the oldest of the Fujimoto sisters and one of the main characters in Yandere Simulator 2D. About Rina is the oldest of the Fujimoto sisters. She's a member of the Gaming club. Appearance Rina wears a surgical mask and has a yellow left tail. Personality She's for the most part a nice girl, but she's pretty sarcastic. She's long been conflicted about how to deal with her lung condition. She doesn't believe she can look pass it and enjoy what time she has left, nor does she want to sit and live in misery. Her interest in video games spawned from this, as she seems them as an escape. Backstory Rina is the oldest of the Fujimoto sisters. She is almost never at school as she suffers from a lung condition. This has contributed to her no longer being the heir to her family's money. Her father pays for a nurse to come to the house once a week to check on her and take her vitals. Her nurse used to bring her daughter, Suzu, until she was old enough. It's not uncommon for her to leave home for periods of time to Tokyo and other places for medical treatment. Even after years of treating her, her doctors aren't completely sure what is wrong with her. She was first diagnosed with asthma, and albuterol did help for awhile until her condition worsened. Later she was tested for lung cancer but came up negative. Doctors have told her father that an optimistic outcome would be her living into her early 30s. She only attends school when she is able to, though has had to go home or to the hospital several times. Her teacher stops by once a week to drop off her homework for the week and explain things. Since lectures are already recorded, they are also sent to her. Akademi originally did not want her to attend due to her condition, one teacher even being quoted as saying "What's the point in teaching her if she'll drop dead when you turn around." When this was said, her father started a lawsuit and a couple of the faculty threatened to quit if someone like her could not attend. One teacher even went on strike until she was admitted, that teacher being Noa Kuchiki. When Noa went on strike and the lawsuit was escalating, the school finally let her attend and agreed he first year would be free so the case would be dropped. Once she was allowed to attend, Noa offered to tutor her for free and would be her teacher during her second year. Relationships Senpai TBA Riko Fujimoto Rina is Riko's older sister. Yume Fujimoto Rina is Yume's older sister. Kimi Mori TBA Chie Suzuki TBA Pippi Osu The first week after Rina joined the club, she stopped breathing and fainted. Pippi was the only other member there and called the police. After she was released, she gave Pippi her copy of the game In-Sanity as a gift. Suzu Chiba Her nurse is Suzu's mother and Suzu would accompany her mother when she was younger. Outside of her sisters, Suzu was her only friend. Ryuto Ippongo Ryuto once stole some food from her lunch, as revenge she loosened his bandanna while it was off him once. This later lead to him taking it off to adjust and a gust of wind took it. Nurse Chiba Her nurse is Suzu Chiba's mother. Otohiko Meichi Rina and Otohiko have met several times in the nurses office, but don't really know each other that well. However, the near lawsuit that allowed Rina to attend also allowed Otohiko to attend. Sakura Hagiwara Similar to Otohiko, she has met Rina a few times and was able to attend Akademi due to the same near lawsuit. Rina considered Sakura to be too happy given her heart condition. Trivia *She has a HitBox account, where she hosts video game livestreams. It is Here. **The chatroom is Here. *She also has a Twitter. Link *When she was first conceived, her role and personality were completely different. **Her original role was "Fool's Rival" and her personality was more akin to her sister Yume's. **As Fool's Rival, she would of been implied to be the current rival, but there would be a twist that she wasn't and was just being friendly with Senpai, thus giving the player less time to defeat the actual rival. This role may or may not return with another student. Category:OCs Category:Jackboog21's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Normal OCs